Start Over
by ninjaskarn
Summary: They broke up because he left for the army and she couldn't take it- full summary inside HitsuHina, IchiRuki, AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary

They broke up because he was going to war and she couldn't take it. He comes back a year later to find out she got married to some other dude. He asks for one night and she gives it to him. What happens when he comes back a year later?

A/N

It's probably kinda corny but its kinda whatever for me…. I'm totally random…. I really hope you enjoy this story…this prologue probably sucks but it gets better. I assure you…Please enjoy!!

**Start Over**

PrologueG.13 Military Base- 8:15

There were about 50 men at this particular base. This base was on an elevated surface, perfect for watching the beautiful sunset. The red-orange rays brightening up the faces of the troops. All of the troops accept one.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

He sat on the green grass, one knee up with an elbow leaning on it. He starred emotionlessly at the sight. Another captain with bright orange-hair and a similar scowl on his face walked over to him.

"Hey Toshiro." Ichigo said as he took a seat next to him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro growled. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm a captain, too." Ichigo stated. Toshiro didn't reply and continued to watch the sunset.

"You worrying over her?" Ichigo asked as he thought about his own girl. Toshiro squeezed his eyes together for a moment. He slowly opened his eyelids revealing his distinguished turquoise eyes.

"I just want to know if that jackass is treating her good," Toshiro started, narrowing his eyes at his hands. "She deserves the best."

"She deserves _you_," Ichigo said. "It's been four years since you last saw her and you still care for her." Toshiro looked at Ichigo and nodded in appreciation.

"I can't believe we're going back already," Toshiro said. He turned to Ichigo. "It feels like it was just yesterday we we're leaving. Well, to me it does."

"That's 'cause you're living in the past," Ichigo acknowledged. Toshiro's lips tugged to a smile.

"That's most likely true," he admitted. "But I bet you can't wait to see your little girl, huh, Ichigo?" The said captain smiled broadly.

"You bet'cha," the companion replied.

"How old is she going to be?" Toshiro asked.

"She's turning four next month," Ichigo answered. He had joined a year after Toshiro. They both had depressing pasts, struggling teenagers years, cold expressions, women they love, but Ichigo was a bit more fortunate in that department. He still has his girl, and a child, waiting for his arrival. What does Toshiro have? An empty apartment and a captain's uniform, not that he cares. He just misses _her_. Maybe Ichigo is right and he is living in the past. Maybe he should forget her. Nah! That's impossible.

"That's really good, man," He smiled truthfully at Ichigo. "I'm really happy for you," Ichigo smiled back.

"You've been through a lot, bro. So I gotta give you props." Ichigo complimented as he gave him a handshake. He stood up. "Let's get back to Karakura, Toshiro. You've been here way too long. If you stay here any longer you might get shorter." He smirked and Toshiro frowned deeply. (**1**.)

**S-O**

On the plane back to Karakura- (Time is really screwed up when your going backward)

Toshiro was fast asleep and Ichigo picked up the plane-phone. He slid his credit card through. (**2**.). He punched in the numbers and put the phone to his ear.

On the other side, a voice spoke, "Hello?"

"Rukia?" He asked. He heard a gasp.

"Ichigo?! Are you okay?! Where are you?! Are you coming back?! Where are you?!" She overwhelmed him with questions.

"Yeah it's me. Yes and I'm coming home. I'm like an hour away on a plane and my ears are popping." Ichigo explained. Rukia sighed in relief.

"You're okay right?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. How are you and my little girl? (**3**.)" He said and she giggled.

"We're fine but she's anxious to see you." She answered. "She's asleep right now. I really miss you."

"I miss you too," Ichigo replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rukia said. "See you soon." He hung up after that.

**S-O**

Rukia sat down on a dining chair. She used her hand to cover her mouth. The tears were at the brim of her eyes. After four years, she gets to see her husband. (**4**.)

"Okaa-san?" a quiet voice said. Rukia turned around to see the little girl in her light-blue pajamas. She was rubbing her violet eyes with one hand while the other was holding Kon, her favorite stuffed animal.

"Hey sweetheart," Rukia wiped her eyes. The girl looked at her mother with a sad face.

"Okaa-san, why are you crying? Are you sad?" she walked over to Rukia and stroked her hand with her small pudgy one.

"I'm not sad. I'm crying because I'm happy." Rukia replied with a small sincere smile to reassure her daughter. The girl tilted her head in confusion. "You're daddy's coming home tomorrow." The girl didn't say anything back but simply lunged into her mother's arms.

**S-O ****End of Prologue**** S-O**

A/N

End of prologue! I hope you enjoyed it.

**1.** Look, don't get the wrong idea and think that they're gay. Please don't think that because that would just make me feel bad. They're just good friends.

**2. **Ya'know how the phones on the plane have to be paid for with credit cards?

**3. **I NEED A NAME 4 THEIR DAUGHTER!! PLEASE SUGGEST!!

**4. **Rukia gave birth a couple months after Ichigo left to the army.

Anywho! This is just a glimpse! Next chapter will be much better!! The chapter after that you get to see who Toshiro's lady is! (which is a 'duh' factor)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Italics; flashbacks

Underline; note

**Chapter 1**

_Toshiro sighed. He was a senior in high school, bored out of his brain. He was sitting at the window side seat. His chin was resting on his palm on the table; looking out the window. He was deep in thought- though not really thinking at all._

"_Ano…" someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around quickly. His blue-green eyes lock with chocolate brown ones. The girl blinks and shakes her head slightly._

"_Sorry… ano… may I borrow a pencil?" she asks patiently. He slowly goes to his backpack and hands her one. She smiles. "Arigato!" she goes to her own seat._

_--_

Toshiro woke up with a jolt. He looked around to see that they were still on the plane.

"Hey," Ichigo said. "You alright?" Toshiro shakes his head.

"I'm fine, just tired," he responded.

"We're gonna land soon." Ichigo informs. Toshiro doesn't speak and rubs his head.

--

_One week later_

_Toshiro finally mustered up the courage to talk to her._

'_Okay, just do it,' he thought. The bell rang. He gathered his things as fast as he could. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and looked around. She was already gone. He ran out the room and looked both ways for her. 'There she is.' He ran towards her._

"_Hey," he said as he slowed. She turned around and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear._

"_Hi," she said. He put his hands in his pockets._

"_What's your name?" he asked. People walked by them but they just continued to keep their eye contact._

"_Momo Hinamori," she answered shyly._

"_Momo…" He repeated quietly, but he then raised his voice to compliment. "You have a very pretty name." He smiled sincerely at her. She blushed._

"_Thanks, what's your name?" she smiled._

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya," he answered. "I was wondering… I you wanted to hang out with me sometime." He looked back to her when she didn't answer._

"_But…" she finally mustered. "…you barely know me."_

"_Well of course not." He started. "if you don't give me a chance to." Toshiro informed. Her lips curved into a smile._

"_Okay," she answered. She got out a paper and pen from her bag. She scribbled something down and handed him the paper. She then turned and walked down the hall. Toshiro starred at her until she turned the corner. He looked at the paper and saw a phone number. He smiled._

_--_

Toshiro stepped onto the street and waved his hand in the air. A yellow cab pulled over in front of him. He opens the door and puts his bags on the far seat and then sits himself down. He closes the door and the cabbie starts to drive off.

328 M Street, please," Toshiro instructs. He sighs heavily once they turn a corner. The cabbie looks at Toshiro through the rear-view mirror.

"Rough night?" he asks. Toshiro chuckled a bit.

"Something like that, just got relieved from the army. I haven't been home for years." Toshiro said. The cabbie nods.

"This sounds interesting, keep talking," he said. Toshiro laughed.

"Alright."

--

_Toshiro and Momo's third date_

_They walked home hand in hand after their date._

"_I had a great time, Toshiro," Momo said to him as they stopped in front of her house. "Thanks for taking me out today." Toshiro smiled a little, out of appreciation_

"_No problem," Toshiro chuckled. Momo giggled. "What?" he asked._

"_Your laugh is so cute… but I barely ever hear it," Momo said. He scratched the back of his head._

"_Yeah I'm not so good at opening up to people. It takes a while," he said._

"_What about me? What made you ask me out at first?" Momo asked curiously._

"_Hmm… thinking about it, I'm not sure why," he started. She frowned at him. "Just kidding, don't look at me like that. So I'm guessing I was naturally drawn to you. Do you believe in love at first sight?" Momo blinked in shock._

"_Huh? Love at first sight? Ano… I guess so." Momo said. Toshiro grabbed her free hand in his so he was holding both. He leaned in and softly pecked her lips._

_--_

Toshiro sat on his old, worn out couch, beer in hand. He brought the can to his lips and took a sip. The cold liquid ran down his throat roughly. In his pocket, his sleek silver phone vibrated. After a couple rings, he reluctantly picked it up.

"Yeah?" he lazily answered.

"Shiro, my man!" a nostalgic voice exclaimed.

"Strawberry, it's HIstugaya-taicho." Toshiro retorted.

"Dude!" Ichigo ignored him. "You have got to come over and see my daughter! Her name's Miyuki and she's so cute."

"She definitely doesn't take after you, then." Toshiro joked.

"You're quite the comedian." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"You know it."

--Later--

Toshiro stepped out of the bathroom, crisp and clean, droplets of water dripping from his hair, shirtless with black boxers and white stripes. He walked over to his bed, picked up his phone, and unconsciously checked his messages out of routine.

"3 missed calls." He read aloud. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

After a couple rings, someone picked up and said, "Toshiro!" He pulled the phone away from his ear by reaction. "You're back, right? For good?"

"Yeah, I'm home for good now."

"Thank god! Come over to the shop. I want to see you." The female voice said.

"Alright, be there soon."

"Bye!" she said before Toshiro hung up.

--

_Toshiro drove up to Momo's house and sighed. He sat in the car for a while and thinks of his girlfriend and how she's going to react to the news he's about to tell her._

'_I got to tell her sometime.' He thought. He opened his truck door and stepped out. Toshiro walked up her driveway and to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for Momo to come out._

"_Coming!" he heard her yell. The door opened and two arms encircled around his neck into a hug._

"_Hey," Toshiro said._

"_Hey," Momo replied as she brought her arms down. "Come on in." She led him to her room and they sit on her bed. "So…" she started. "What's up?" He avoided her brown eyes that were curiously looking at him._

"_Momo, you know I love you, right?" he said. Momo frowned, knowing he was about to say something to upset her._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" she asked. "Of course I know you love me and I love you, too. Whatever it is you want to tell me, I'll make sure to listen, so… tell me." He looked up into her eyes. 'I should tell her. She deserves the truth, even if I have to sacrifice our relationship.' He thought._

"_Okay… well… this seems really bad." He said._

"_Just say it," Momo pushed._

"_I… I drafted in the military." He finally answered and there was a short, awkward silence. Toshiro looked down and Momo stood to face him._

"_You did what?" she asked angrily. "I can't believe you. You joined the army? What if you get seriously hurt? Or you die? Something extremely awful could happen."_

"_Momo, I joined because I felt that I have a duty to this country, our nation." Toshiro explained._

"_Why?!" Momo yelled. "Why do _you_ have to go? Stay with me. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you die. Please don't leave." She chocked back a sob. Toshiro got up and pulled her into a tight embrace._

"_I love you, Momo." Toshiro said. Her tears slipped out of her eyes and soaked his shirt._

"_I love you, too," she started. "But you have to go, no matter what I do."_

"_I know," he whispered._

"_This isn't going to work, is it?" she asked sadly._

"_No… probably not." He said._

"_Then go. This… we… we can't go on anymore." She told him. He pulled back from the hug. "I love you, but this has to end before we end up in more pain. Get over me and I'll get over you."_

"_Momo…"_

"_Just go." Toshiro closed his eyes and walked out of the room._

_--_

Toshiro slipped on a blue shirt, a beanie, and some jeans and walked out of his apartment. He locked the door and walked down the stairs since he lived in a second story building. He walked down the street, passed a couple blocks, until he reached a small café at the corner. He opened the door and walked in. The bell at the top of the door jingled. He pulled off his beanie, revealing his snowy white hair.

Immediately, the strawberry blonde from across the room recognized him and ran over. She was wearing a black apron over a white blouse and a black shirt. She gave him a big hug and didn't let go.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. "Thank god you didn't die in that god forsaken war!" 'Same as always, Rangiku.' He thought. Then he felt something wet on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw that they were tears. She was crying… for him. 'This reminds me of…' he didn't finish his thought but hugged her back.

"I missed you, too." He said to her. Rangiku pulled back from the hug, with playful shock.

"Are you sure you're my brother?" She asked. "He would groan and push me away. Did they do some military experiment on you?" Toshiro laughed softly

"Dork," he said. They had another hug. When they separated, Rangiku wiped her tears and said, "I gotta work but stay for awhile."

Jokingly, he replied, "You work?" Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Haha very funny" she said while he snickered.

--

_1 Year Later_

_Toshiro looked up at the clear, serene sky._

'_Maybe memories should fade away, just like how the clouds do,' he thought. He sighed and started walking again on the cold concrete sidewalk on the side of a not so busy street. He looked up at the people walking and froze dead in his tracks. His eyes widen slowly._

_There was a girl walking toward him. She saw him, too. When she was a few feet away from him, she spoke._

"_Been a while, eh, Toshiro?" she said._

"_Yeah, it has, Momo," he replied._

"_How have you been?" she asked with a soft smile. "How's the army treating you?"_

"_I've been good," he started. "They gave me a short leave."_

"_Oh yeah? So you're just on break?" Momo asked._

"_For four days. Today's the third," he answered. "So how are you?" Her smile slowly turned into a frown._

"_Well…" she hesitated. "This probably isn't something you'd want to hear but… I, uh, got married a few months ago." Toshiro's heart sank. He was silent for a few minutes._

"_You got over me pretty fast, then," he said finally._

"_Are you kidding?" she rhetorically asked. "Our little high school love was a big deal for me. It was very hard to get over you." For some reason, this made him smile on the inside._

"Are_ you over me?" he asked, overconfidently._

"_I would like to think so. You broke my heart signing up for the goddamn military." She answered._

"_Who are you married to?" Toshiro changed the subject. She scoffed._

"_He's a really good guy," Momo said. "He wouldn't dare hurt me." His eyes narrowed._

"_I'm sure. Who is it, so I can knock his teeth out." He said, the anger starting to show._

"_Shut up!" she shouted. Toshiro leaned forward and grabbed her hand. He turned around and started to take her somewhere. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, retaining herself from shouting at him._

"_Can you just trust me? Think of how hurt I've been. You're the one who broke it off, remember." Once that was said, she stayed quiet and let him lead her._

_-15 minutes later-_

_Toshiro unlocked his door and opened it. He and Momo walked in._

"_What are we doing?" she asked. He didn't speak but pulled her gently toward him. He pressed her up against the wall and put his hands around her._

"_Momo," Toshiro started. "For the past year, you're the only one I could think about. I'm still in love with you and will be always. But now, you're married, so I'll never bother you again. I just want one more kiss." Momo leaned up and slowly planted a kiss on his lips. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his on her hips. One thing led to another…_

_--The next morning--_

_Toshiro opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed the emptiness next to him. Instead, he saw a not on the pillow. He picked it up and read it._

Toshiro,

You have to leave today, right? You're four days are up.

I'm not going to say that I regret what happened earlier because I don't. Just know that that was the last time we'll be together. I'm married now. If we ever see each other again, let's not bring this up, okay.

To be fair, I'll tell you who he is. His name is Izuru Kira. He's a lawyer.

Look, I don't want you to worry about me. I may not love you like I did back then, but I still want us to be okay with each other. I still care deeply about you.

I just wanted to make that clear.

Momo

--

Toshiro sat down at a booth. He looked around, remembering visiting this café before he drafted into the military. The same people worked there, and, as usual, it was busy. He saw a woman that worked there with brown hair in a ponytail. Her back faced him so he couldn't see her face, but he was curious, so he kept starring. When she turned around, their eyes locked.

"Momo?"

**End of Chapter**

A/N

Oh my god, this chapter took forever!!!! Like 5 months. Damn, well I've been busy with school… yeah that place.

This chapter has a lot of flashback. It's probably annoying and I apologize. If i have any mistakes... i apologize again.

Thanks for reading, sorry for the prolonged wait, and I hope you enjoyed!!!

--Himiko Areess--


End file.
